Memories Of An Angel
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Justin and his two kids are busy cleaning the attic as a chore, when one little incident and the discovery of a hidden secret brings back reflections of their mother and the wife that Justin will always cherish in their hearts. AU. Takes place 15 years after Total Drama. Guess who the 'mother' is.


**"Memories Of An Angel"**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of the characters on the show. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch, and Tom McGillis. Anyway, here's a Justin fic that I know you'll enjoy and all. It takes place somewhere around 15 years into the future, though.**

* * *

><p>The place was dark. The whole entire room was filled with darkness, along with the crawling spider webs that surrounded every brown box stacked against one another.<p>

Footsteps were heard, knowing that someone was about to enter. As the door opened, the mysterious figure turned on the light. The lightbulb blared out full light, which surrounded all four corners of the attic. Entering the room was a man, who was in his mid 30's. He had supermodel looks and had a muscular physique for someone his age. He still kept his hair, although it was a little bit longer from the one he had when he was on that dreaded reality show.

He wasn't alone. With him was his 13-year old son (who looked exactly like him) and her 8-year old daughter, who happened to look like one of Justin's old castmates back then. She had gray eyes and dark brown hair, but looked exactly Asian like her mom.

"Wow, this attic's looks like a dump." His son replied.

"Yeah, but the cleaning's gotta get done one way or another." Justin said to his son.

However, her daughter's face cringed when she smelled something.

"Something smells funny, dad." She replied.

"I understand sweetheart." Justin said, patting his daughter Gabrielle, on the shoulder. "Attics are always like this. Every time it gets old, the worse it really smells."

"Smells like used tampons." His son, which was named Eric, replied.

"Ohhhh-kay I didn't need to hear that." Justin replied uneasily.

Meanwhile, Justin grabbed the brooms for the kids, placing them in each other's hands.

"Okay, you know what to do, kids." Justin responded, "If you see dirt or spider webs, don't sweep them close to me. I don't want any of those nasty particles getting through my good skin."

"Got it, dad." Eric nodded.

"On it, daddy." Gabrielle nodded as well.

"All right, let's get to work." Justin replied.

The rest of his children and Justin swept nonstop around the attic, searching for bugs to kill, spiderwebs to clean out, and if they find any chance at all, they would pull out an interesting artifact from Justin's past. So far, there weren't any around this darkened attic that anyone could find. All they could find was pictures of Justin as a supermodel. It wasn't surprising that their kids already knew about Justin's past.

However, while Gabrielle was still sweeping, she saw the sleeve of a sweatshirt being trapped between three boxes. Curious to find out what it was, she pulled the sleeve out. But as she did, she noticed the stack of boxes hovering towards her. With quick thinking, she stepped out of the way.

That huge sound awoke Justin, who came to check up on the damage.

"My god, are you alright?" Justin shouted at her daughter, being worried for her safety.

"Yes, Daddy." Gabrielle nodded, "I'm fine."

"Thank goodness." Justin sighed, "You could've been hurt if those boxes fell on you."

"I understand." She nodded again.

"At least nothing important didn't break." Justin sighed again.

Meanwhile, as he was looking down at one of the boxes, he noticed a huge jewel case. A smile was brought in the former model's face as he picked it up instantly.

"I've never seen that box before, dad." Eric replied, taking a good look at the case.

"It's the rest of my memories back when I was in Total Drama." Justin smiled.

As soon as he opened the box, reflection and nostalgia set in. Pictures of himself and his castmates were shown, bringing Justin to smile wide across his beautiful face. A lot of those pictures were mostly from good times in his life. From being on Total Drama Island, to being a bandmate of his group, The Drama Brothers, a picture of himself with Lindsay and Beth, and headshots of himself, considering he was always vain and narcissistic.

But Justin soon came across a picture that his kids haven't seen themselves.

He brought out a picture showing Justin with his arm wrapped around a girl, who was smiling to the camera. She was decked out in long black hair, coal grey eyes, plump lips and had a supermodel-worthy body. No one knew that he and the girl shown in the photo were dating. Well, mostly his castmates from the show knew they were dating.

"Is that mommy?" Gabrielle asked him.

"Yeah, it is." Justin chuckled.

However, his son Eric got a good peek of the pic itself.

"Wow, I never knew Mom was hot." He replied.

"Yeah, you may think so at your age." Justin nodded, "But back then, she wasn't always like that. She was always this queen bee who always got everything she wanted. She had looks, brains and everything in between. The rest of us hated her for what she did on the show. She always lied and manipulated her way to the top so she could get that $100,000 all to herself."

"That's really mean of mommy to do that." Gabrielle replied.

"Wait, if mom was mean back then, why did you date her?" Eric asked Justin.

Justin let out another friendly chuckle hearing this.

"Well, you may not know this, but back then, your mom was dating someone else." Justin explained, "His name was Alejandro Burromuerto. I guess you could say he was just like me, except that he knew how to play the game really well."

"Is it that guy with the little piece of dirt on his chin?" Gabrielle replied.

"Yeah, you could say that." Justin answered with a chuckle. "It's actually called a soulpatch if that's what you're wondering. Anyway, your mother used to have this little crush on him back on Total Drama World Tour. Every time she'd deny her feelings for him, she'd always blush. And that's why she liked him even more. Even though I couldn't stand Alejandro for stealing my thunder, I gotta admit they'd look cute together."

"What happened between mommy and Al?" Gabrielle asked him curiously.

Justin let out a sigh when she brought this up to him. It sounded like a distressed sigh, but nevertheless, Justin kept his cool.

"After Total Drama All-Stars ended, they broke up only four months later after the series." Justin explained, "It was found out that Alejandro had a secret girlfriend that your mother didn't know about. She was heartbroken to find this out. And because of that little secret that he'd kept from her, they didn't last long. Alejandro tried to tell her that it was a mistake and that he still loved your mother, but it was still too late."

"What happened after that, Dad?" Eric asked him again.

"I had to comfort her, son." Justin replied, "I can't tell you how much she was heartbroken from that mess head to toe. She really loved him with all her heart, even if she didn't want to admit it. That breakup took a toll on her. After that, I decided to give your mother cards and candy just to cheer her up. I hated to admit it, but she actually loved the candy. It didn't matter with the cards, as long as she loved the chocolates I gave her. The strangest thing that happened next was that she started being more of a nicer person than her mean self."

"So, what went on after that, Dad...?" Eric smirked at her father's face.

"Let's not explain it in front of the little one here, K?" Justin smirked at his son, "Your mother appreciated the stuff that I gave her that we developed some sort of off-camera friendship. However, it wasn't long until we started falling in love with each other. Of course, she was still wanting money, so being the rightful gentleman that I was, I figured I'd use my checks I got as a male model so we could afford a place somewhere in Kona."

However, a pause broke out between the ex-model and his kids.

"And after we were married, that's where you two kids were born." Justin smiled again, "Your mother loved both of you for making her life complete like this. Every time she'd see you take your first steps, speak your first words, and even ride your first bikes, she'd always be touched at what you've done for her. And that's making mom happy. I know I feel the same thing too."

Suddenly, her daughter started feeling grim of where Justin was bringing this talk to. Her father's heart beated with such grief and remorse, but he decided to remain strong about this.

"I miss mommy." Gabrielle sighed as she started to cry.

"I miss mom, too." Eric sighed as well.

"Yeah, I know." Justin nodded, "Every day I get up, I always miss her. Every one of us misses her, even Alejandro. You may not know this, but before the car accident a year back, your mother and Alejandro managed to patch things up with what he did in the past. Even with what happened between them, they managed to be very good friends about it. I always talk to him to this very day, checking up on things when I need help and even hanging out with you when I'm always away to my job. I owe it to him for getting us over your mother's death, and I can't thank him enough for doing so."

Even though she still whimpered, Gabrielle managed to crack a weak smile.

"Will we ever see mommy again?" She told him.

With his hand on Gabrielle's shoulder, Justin cracked a smile on her.

"Yeah, we will." Justin nodded in comfort, "We won't know when that will be, but when that day comes, we'll all get a chance to see her again. Trust me."

In a comforting gesture, Justin hugged both of his kids. After a few minutes of the hug, he turned to his kids again.

"Why don't we take a break from all the cleaning and go get us some pizza?" He suggested.

"Yeah!" Gabrielle and Eric nodded.

"All right, go get ready then." Justin said, patting them on the shoulders again as they left the attic.

After they left the attic, Justin looked up to the sky. With a comforting sigh, he spoke up to the air as if he was talking to God, or better yet, an angel.

"I hope you'll look after them, Heather." Justin smiled, "I 'll always count on you, no matter what."

Looking at the picture of him and Heather, Justin took the picture and closed it inside the jewel case. Even though it was no longer the same without her on Earth, he knew that in Heaven, she was looking out for them no matter where they went or what life will throw at them.

The most important thing about it is...

...

...

...they'll always have an angel on their side.

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't guessed the mother already, it's Heather (one of my favorites). Yeah, I know it's gonna cry foul and all, but I figured it's something different that I'd do from all the fics I've done including Justin.<strong>

**I know Justin's a bit shallow to be in a relationship, but I figured he could soften up a bit in an AU-kind of way. No matter how in-character or out-of-character, I'm still proud to write Justin the way that I like. Anyway, feedback's appreciated! ^_^**


End file.
